1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting apparatus including a differential mechanism.
2. Related Art
JP-A-10-019108 discloses a power transmitting apparatus including a differential mechanism provided with a limited slip differential mechanism. According to the power transmitting apparatus, since both of the differential mechanism and the limited slip differential mechanism are arranged at inside of a differential case, the power transmitting apparatus tends to be large-sized as a whole.
Therefore, it is difficult to provide the limited slip differential mechanism having a sufficient performance in a limited space, for example, an inside of a so-to-speak bell housing integrally provided to a transmission case or the like where the limited slip differential mechanism is arranged as a front differential mechanism.
Further, when the bell housing is designed to be small in conformity with a size of a normal differential mechanism which is not provided with the limited slip differential mechanism for light-weighted formation of a vehicle or the like, there poses a problem that a differential mechanism including the limited slip differential mechanism cannot be arranged and an interchangeability is lost.
That is, in the conventional art, since both of the differential mechanism and the limited slip differential mechanism are arranged at inside of the differential case, it is difficult to arrange the limited slip differential mechanism having the sufficient performance within the limited space of the housing. Further, when the housing is designed in conformity with a size of a normal differential mechanism which is not provided with the limited slip differential mechanism, the differential mechanism including the limited slip differential mechanism cannot be arranged and an interchangeability is lost.